


The Art of Cuffing

by Enygma0710



Series: Anti Holiday series [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti Holiday, But alot of cursing, Cuffing season, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Graffiti, It didn't matter in season 8 so why should it matter anymore? IJS, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, More fluff and cute than my normal stuff, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Theres backstory but I didnt go into it, cute fic that popped in my head, maybe a dash of angst, pop culture references, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710/pseuds/Enygma0710
Summary: ‘Tis the season where no one wants to be alone for the holidays and New Year Eve… Cuffing Season. So what happens when two people who share a distaste for the holidays and prefer to be alone, keep randomly running into each other? Maybe there is something to this cuffing season after all?A New Years' fic, the newest edition to my anti-holiday series.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Anti Holiday series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587433
Comments: 30
Kudos: 88





	The Art of Cuffing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to what is now becoming a tradition, my dislike for certain holidays. LOL. This fic was inspired by an interesting conversation I had about cuffing season and from there my imagination went wild. It also became an ode to my old life when I use to be a bit of a vandal with a can of spray paint? So I combine the two and here you go. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and Happy New Year. 
> 
> Mood board by me, I've also disabled the comment moderating...don't make me regret it, please.

“Thanks,” Jon reached over to help the waitress with the precariously balanced tray that held their mugs of beer. Theon and Robb appeared behind her, both removing their coats. Jon shifted over for Robb to sit down next to him. Theon waggled his eyebrows at the waitress as he sat down.

“Oi what took you lot so long?” Pyp started.

“Had to wait for this one,” Theon jabbed his thumb at Robb. “Talisa handed him a “Honey Do” list just as we left.”

"Fuck off, Theon," Robb grumbled, taking a sip of his ale. "She's working tonight and asked if I could pick up a few things for her that's all."

“That’s all” Theon mocked under his breath.

Jon shook his head, it seemed no matter how much older they were some things never changed.

“So where’s Gendry?” Jon asked.

“Ask and you shall receive,” Jon turned to see Gendry enter the pub. He grinned at them as he walked over.

“The man of the hour!”

Robb patted Gendry on the back as he took a seat. Jon pushed his pint towards him with a smirk.

“To my future, brother in law. I wish you all the luck,” Robb raised his pint of ale in his hand, the others following suit as they cheered to Gendry.

The man in question had a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he took a sip of his ale.

"Another one bites the dust," Theon mocked. A muttered disdain with a few scoffs and eyes rolls responded. "What?" Theon looked around at them all. "I'm just stating facts, Gendry was the best wingman."

“It’s not like I’m dying, I’m just getting married.”

“To my sister Arya Stark," Robb chuckled shaking his auburn head. "Do you think she's gonna let you go gallivanting around with Theon?” Robb teased. Gendry rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. Tiring of the constant jabs about dating the headstrong Arya Stark.

“Too right, Gendry was the best. Looked out for me, noticed when birds were checking me out. Not like these two," he jabbed his thumb, directing it at Jon and Grey.

"That's because the last time I was your wingman Theon I ended up getting smacked and a drink was thrown on me."

Jon chuckled, he remembered that night. Theon had been a right ass. Laughter broke out around the table as they started sharing stories of the pitfalls of being a wingman to Theon.

“At least you didn’t get punched,” said Robb as he cut a glare at his childhood friend.

“Oh come on, that was just because my Valyrian is a little rusty” Theon took a sip. “I didn’t mean to insult her, she just overreacted, plus I apologized for that.” Jon barked out a laugh prompting Theon to turn his attention towards him. “You’ve never been any help either,” Theon called him out. “Always sitting there brooding and looking all mysterious. Birds love that broody shit you exude”

Jon flicked a middle finger salute at Theon, causing the table to laugh at the exchange.

“The last time you didn’t listen and look at how that ended?”

Grey snorted and started to cough. Jon hid his shit-eating grin by taking a sip of beer. To be fair Jon did try to warn Theon but being headstrong and cocksure Theon ignores him. So Jon sat back and watched as Theon relentlessly flirt with beautiful Dornish woman only to discover it was Yara’s girlfriend. The puckered look on Theon’s face had left Jon amused for weeks afterward. 

“And since when did you start caring who your wingman is and dating?” Pyp asked. “I mean your Theon, the lothario-”

“-of Kings Landing.” Gendry finished with a smirk, sipping his ale. 

Theon grinned acknowledging his self-appointed title. He leaned forward, placing his hand on the table. “You guys do realize what season it is, right?”

Robb groaned, a hand rubbing his furrowed forehead. “You’re still on that?”

Theon face scrunched up in disgust. “Of course I am.” He took a drink from his glass finishing it. “Cuffing season is upon us. The weather is getting cooler and no one wants to be alone on a cold winter night.”

Jon never understood Theon’s fascination with the whole cuffing season trend. Granted he understood that some people didn’t want to be alone for the holidays and dating would remedy that but this was more than random tinder dates for Theon. As he explained it, often in great detail there was a science… an art to cuffing the perfect girl.

“It’s not even Halloween for fuck sakes,” Jon muttered. He didn’t mind dating but being single meant not having the stress and monetary sacrifice spent on the perfect gift that usually resulted in the relationship ending around the other dreaded holiday, Valentine’s Day. “You act like New Year’s is next week?”

Theon scoffed waving his hand at him. “Don’t hate that I started scouting potentials last month and you guys will be alone.”

“I have Talisa,”

“Arya.”

“Whatever,” Theon waved his hand Robb and Gendry. “Guys, it’s the one time of the year that single women loosen their standards, Carpe Diem men!”

“You really are a creep,” Grey chuckled as he pointed at him, taking a swipe of the chips on the table. “I’m glad my sister lives in Astapor.”

Theon pushed away from the table, standing up. "Hey, I'm just stating facts." He said with a shrug as he turned heading towards the bar.

“You know for the next three months, he’s gonna be insufferable and be dragging you two to every event,” said Robb.

Jon and Grey exchanged a look, neither of them looking forward to that. Theon wasn’t necessarily a terrible person, he had good intentions and meant well. It was his lack of filter and social abrasiveness that you had to get past first. Besides Theon's dating life was at the bottom of Jon's list of concerns. He despised this time of year when the weather started shifting from the humid stickiness of Kings Landing to the cool brisk air. It meant the winter holidays were approaching and with it long hours at work to finish all the yearlong deadlines.

Jon didn’t mind the holidays in general. He looked forward to taking time off, traveling to Winterfell to spend time with his family. He spent time catching up with his cousins, hiking the Godswood trails with Ghost at his side. The air was cleaner, it was less crowded, one could hear their thoughts in the North. He just had to survive the final work push of the year. The eighteen-hour days, back to back meetings, demanding grind, high expectation, existing on coffee and determination alone. A chord of tension twisted between his shoulders at the mere thought of it all. He didn’t have time to worry about his own social life let alone Theon, he just needed to make it to December.

“Gentlemen,” Pyp returned with a round of shots that he handed out. He dropped a shot in front of Gendry. “Bottoms up brother.”

They clinked the shot glasses together, downing the amber liquid. Pyp hissed, clapping Gendry on the back. “I should’ve followed you when you left earlier Jon. The boss came back with the updated timeline for the E2 preview.” Pyp shook his head. “We’re fucked.”

Jon groaned, running his hands through his shaggy hair. “I’m not surprised the demand is pretty high for the sequel.”

Pyp nodded, stealing a chip from Grey. “Yeah but you would think after the beta testing he would back off, but nope.”

They grumbled around the table about their jobs and how much adulting sucked when Grey let out a low whistle, excitingly pounding his fist against the table. “I got that call back for The Essoi Street art show!”

Jon remembered his roommate mentioning it in passing about a show he was trying to land. A potential event that could lead to networking opportunities.

“Are you guys gonna come out and support me?” Grey asked, looking around the table.

“For what?” Theon plopped back down in his seat. A basket of chicken wings in one hand and a pitcher of ale in the other.

“A show, ‘A retrospective: Essos Impact on the Art World’” Theon responded with a blank gaze causing Grey to groan. “Mate, I’ve been talking about it all summer?”

Theon gaze narrowed before he muttered an apology with a shrug.

To focus on his lifelong dream, Grey had gone part-time at his job and spent a majority of the year holed up in his studio working on any art-related projects. The endgame was that all this would legitimize him and recognize his talent as an artist.

“I remember,” Jon responded. “This was the show you were researching after the one in Dorne turned into a bust.”

“Oh!” Theon slapped Gendry on the shoulder, causing his drink to slosh over the pitchers' rim onto the table. “Now I remember.” 

“Of course you would remember Dorne,” Grey chuckled. “Another artist canceled so they are offering me their spot. It might be more pretentious than the shows in Astapor and Meereen but if this works out, it could mean more opportunities.” 

“Will this be a formal or informal event?” Theon asked.

Grey shrugged. “No idea, I haven't attended this organizer shows before but the gallery they are holding it at is casual, why?” 

Jon looked over to see a feral grin pulling at Theon’s lips.

“No,” Grey shook his head. “No, fuck no Theon.”

“Why? It would be a perfect opportunity-“

“To what go cuff hunting? This is an important event, not another night down at the Dragon Pit.” Jon pointed out.

“Jon has a point,” Pyp chimed in.

“Oh come on, seriously?” Theon glanced around the table. “Some friends you are.” He grumbled.

The table chuckled at the petulant Theon’s expense. Jon turned to see Grey eyeing Theon carefully, his jaw flexing before he exhaled with a sigh.

“Fine,” he relented. “I could use the support and you worked that Iron Island charm of yours to get that woman to buy my large piece at the Highgarden show.”

“Thank you!” Theon hit the table with his fist. “I just want to support my best mate and maybe talk up a rich cougar in the process.”

“Don’t push it,” Grey smirked at his friend, “and if you start speaking that abhorrent Valyrian you were taught…I’m kicking you out.” Grey turned towards the group. “Robb?”

“Talisa will want to go if she is off, what night is it?”

“It’s at the end of the month, Saturday at eight. Gendry?”

Gendry shook his head. “Sorry, I’ll be visiting Arya in Braavos that weekend.”

Pyp and Jon rounded out the group both agreeing they would be in attendance for the show. The familiar banter between the friends returned as they spent the remainder of the night trash-talking and taking the piss out of one another while playing several games of pool. The night was cut short when a group of Dothraki businessmen realized they were being hustled by pool sharks Gendry and Pyp. Before things could escalate they quickly left the pub, in search of another evening activity.

* * *

Hot was an understatement. It felt like the seventh level of hell with heat emanating from the cluster of surrounding bodies causing Dany to break a sweat under her light jacket. Missy walked in front of her as they navigated the already packed Blackwater Galleria. It had barely been a week since Halloween and they had already switched over from the black and orange spooky décor to the festive red, green, silver and gold that seemed to be draped on every possible surface.

Dany dodged a family that abruptly stopped in front of her. "Sorry," she murmured, walking past them. Any other day Dany wouldn't have minded going to the Galleria to help Missy shop for a dress but according to Missy, it had to be today. 

It wasn’t the mall itself, it was always busy with shoppers, it was the time of year that Dany despised. The oppressive heat from the millions of lights, the annoying holiday music on loop, the tired kids being dragged around by even tired parents that thought going shopping as a family was a good idea, the overworked employees trying not to snap as a complaining Susan wants to see a manager. All of it was giving her a migraine and it didn’t help that her feet were killing her.

Missy finally turned into one of her favorite stores and headed straight towards the dress rack. Dany followed behind and flopped down in an empty chair, next to an some poor abandoned husband as his wife shopped. She settled into her seat, slipping off her right shoe, flexing her toes. The buried memories of the past she had been fighting since their arrival started to breakthrough. Dany shook them away, closing her eyes tightly.

_I really hate this time of year, Bah Humbug_

“Dany, what do you think about this one?”

Dany opened her eyes to see Missy holding up a short shimmering gold dress in front of her. “It’s a bit festive don’t you think?”

Missy rolled her eyes, tucking the dress under her arm as she continued to search the dress rack. “I need to find a dress for the art show on Saturday.”

“But you have plenty of dresses, one’s that are way cuter than that one,” Dany scrunched her nose up at the dress. It was cute but not for Missy. She would be a piss poor friend if she let her buy that gaudy dress.

“True but they are having a killer sale and most of my dresses are for warmer weather.”

“Missy, you act like we’re in White Harbor, it’s just sixty degrees outside!”

“Yes, but I’m from Naath, we Naathi don’t do the cold.”

Dany chuckled shaking her head at her friend. She stood up from her seat, starting to pick through the rack, pulling out a dark grey body con dress. “How about this?”

Missy eyes widened. “Oh yes, I’ll try that one too.” She had pulled out a red dress and a violet dress as well.

“What type of show is this again?” Dany asked pulling out a hot pink dress. She quickly shoved it back, turning towards Missy with an unbothered look.

"It's a street art show, you know all edgy and dark," Missy hands moved exaggeratedly as she shifted to another rack. "I told you about this months ago, it was the big project my team was given."

“Oh, right _that_ show.”

"You're such a shit," Missy giggled, tossing a t-shirt hitting Dany in the face. They continued to meander between the dress racks. "Did you want to go? Irri can’t make it and Jhiqui is out of town.” Missy stopped, turning back towards her. “It would be good for you to break the cycle of sleep, work, gym.”

Dany responded with a scowl as she followed Missy to the dressing rooms. While Missy was trying on dresses, Dany sat in a nearby chair, picking at a chipped nail. Missy pulled back the curtain wearing the offending gold dress.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You look like an ornament…No.”

Missy laughed, closing the curtain. “Seriously D, it would be good to get out. I know how you feel about the holidays but it would be nice to get out. Maybe meet new people?”

_New people?_ Dany scoffed. She knew what Missy was playing at. Yes, it had been eight months since her last date and over a year since her last serious relationship and she was fine with it. There was just too much pressure and anxiety around the winter holidays. If she had to hear one more person talk about not wanting to be alone for New Year’s she would kick something or someone. Personally, Dany thought it was easier. She had spent several past holidays in a relationship and for the most part, they were decent, except that one year but the stress of getting the perfect gift was just too much. The holidays reminded her of what had was taken from them. Sacrifices that were made so they could stay together and not be separated by a well-meaning but flawed system. Dany fought back the bitter taste in her mouth. This year she decided to focus on her friends and family. Spend time with her nieces and nephews while they still considered her ‘cool Aunt Dany’.

The curtain pulled back revealing Missy in a violet knee-length dress. "That's the one. You look great and you have those black kitten heel boots that would look great with it.”

Missy turned in the mirror, admiring herself. “What about the black stilettos?”

“What’s the dress code?”

"There isn't one but I'll be working so business casual."

“That would work, but do you want to be walking around working in stilettos?”

Missy frowned. “Good point, kitten boots it is.” Missy leaned against the door frame. “So what about you? Are you gonna go?”

Dany sighed, she didn't have anything planned and she enjoyed going in the past to Missy’s work events, so that was enough to pique her interest, "Sure why not."

Missy grinned, clapping her hands. “Fantastic, try this on.” She shoved the dark grey body con dress towards Dany.

“I have a dress I can wear, and maybe I want to wear a suit?”

“No, not a work suit, I forbid it. Try the dress Dany, it’s on sale,” she finished in a sing-song voice. 

Dany looked at the price tag, he violet eyes widened at the reduce price. It was practically a steal. She looked over the dress for any imperfections seeing none.

“Okay, you got me sold.”

Missy went back into the dressing room returning in her regular clothes at the two made their way to the long check-out line. 

* * *

_I really should be at home finishing that final boss battle mockup_. Jon thought as he took a lingering drink of the champagne in his hand.

The open loft space walls were covered with varying types of art and photography. The set up was more organic and personal than the last event in Highgarden. This one reminded him of the shows in Meereen and Braavos. Going to the homegrown art shows there with the reclusive artist standing nearby. The wall in front of Jon held a detailed graffiti piece that he recognized. The style from a well-known Astaporian artist. He could see why Grey was selected. The size of the crowd looked promising too he could easily sell some of his larger pieces here. 

Jon set the half-finished glass of champagne on a nearby table. There was no need to continue drinking when he knew as soon as this was over he would be up pulling an all-nighter. Instead, he picked up a glass of water and continued to walk around the event. He glanced over to see Theon talking intimately with an intense woman with long brown hair. Pyp was nearby entertaining her friend with dark red hair. He blew out a breath as he sauntered over to a photography piece

“What do you think of it?”

Jon glanced toward the voice and saw a stunning silver hair blond standing next to him. She held a champagne flute in one hand while the other rested against her hip. Jon took her in, she was wearing a dark grey dress covered with a short black leather jacket all precariously perched on black stilettos. Jon shook his head, he never grasps how women could walk in those and not have bloody stumps by the end of the night.

“It’s nice,” he cleared his throat. “What are your thoughts?”

She tilted her hair, the overhead light reflecting off her horn-rimmed glasses into her violet eyes. "It's interesting, the juxtaposition between the image of the woman walking past the homeless person in runway clothes is interesting, it’s just been done before.” She finished glancing over at him. “Is any of your work being shown?”

“No, my friend is, ” Jon’s eyes narrowed. “Why? What gave you the impression I’m an artist?”

The woman gave a nonchalant shrug, gesturing at the all-black tieless suit he was wearing. “You fit the bill,” she pointed towards his face. “Broody, long hair pulled back into a man bun, scruffy beard, thick-rimmed glasses. The tattoos on your forearm.”

Jon features pulled together into a petulant expression. “Are you implying that I look like a hipster?” Jon glanced down at his attire, it wasn’t too far from the truth but he hated the label. Beside before it became a thing he had been dressing in old gamer shirts, flannels, fitted jeans and motorcycle boots for years.

A melodious giggle erupted from the women. “Sorry, I’m not trying to insult you, but I use to date a hipster. I got an eye for that sort of thing.” She turned towards him, extending her hand, “Daenerys Targaryen.”

Jon shook her smaller hand, “Jon Snow.”

A slight tilt of her head sent a loose silver strand of hair to graze her forehead, her violet eyes inspecting him. “Jon Snow, your name sounds familiar, you sure you’re not an artist.”

“No,” Jon chuckled, at least he didn’t consider himself one. Not that she would recognize his work if she saw it. “I’m here for my friend Grey.”

“Oh I’ve heard of him, he’s talented.” She gestured to one of his works on the opposite wall. They walked towards it together. “I love the composition, very Keith Haring. I remember admiring some of his originals in Astapor before they tore down the Five Pointz warehouse.”

Jon’s brow furrowed. _Five pointz?_ During that time, He and Grey were still running around dodging the cops, illegally tagging and putting throw-ups. He looked her up and down. She didn’t look like the type that would know let alone willingly explore Five Pointz. “Are you from Astapor?”

“No, my brother’s job kept us on the move.” She responded. “Meereen, Braavos, Qarth, when we lived in Astapor, I use to escape the house and run the labyrinth underground tunnels with friends.” She turned to him with a smirk. “I know what you’re thinking, the surrounding area of Five Pointz was sketchy as fuck but if you knew the right people you were safe." She shifted her stance, her eyes trained on his. "I fell in love with the creative scene there. The art, music, and dance. I miss it." She shrugged, turning back towards Grey's piece. "I like where his art direction is going now, it’s maturing but I miss how his throws up could be seen all over Astapor, Especially the works he put on the L trains.” Dany's gaze grew distant as if she were remembering a better time.

Jon opens his mouth to question when he heard her name being called from across the gallery space. She perked her head up and frowned.

Daenerys turned back towards Jon, a soft smile on her crimson lips. "It was nice meeting you, Jon Snow." She shook his hand again and turned, leaving Jon behind.

Jon watched as she made her way over to a young woman in a violet dress. They started animatedly talking with their hands as they turned the corner disappearing from view. Jon turned back towards Grey’s piece. He agreed, It was one of his better pieces but she had a point, Grey’s previous work was less restricted than what it was now. He often complained about how stifling his creative process had become since moving to Kings Landing. Jon shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way towards another wing of the gallery. The thoughts on the curious silver hair woman not far from his thoughts.

* * *

Dany tapped her garnet ring against the side of her glass as she watched her friends on the dance floor. Normally she would be out there too, dancing having a good time but after that last bloke, she needed a stiff drink. There was a sense of desperation in the air tonight and almost need in all conversations and pursuits. She laughed when she first heard the term cuffing season but after the last bloke evidently people took it seriously.

Dany chuckled as Missandei spun Irri into Jhiqui around almost causing an accident on the dancefloor. If it wasn’t for Irri’s birthday she would probably be at home watching Netflix with her three cats. She finished the last drop of her cranberry and vodka, pushing the empty rock glass towards the bartender. “Thanks,” she said, sliding a tip to him a well.

The younger guy gave her a genuine smile as he turned to the next customer. Dany shifted in her seat so she could see the dancefloor better. A taller guy was dancing behind Irri, his hands dangerously close to her hips. There was a stealthy communication between Irri and Missy, where Missy grabbed Irri by the wrist, twirling her away from the guys gyrating hips.

Rakharo would have a fit. Dany smirked, shaking her head at the poor guy who had no idea of the subterfuge that just happened in front of him. It didn’t seem to phase him though. He just shimmied right on over to a shorter blond woman who by the way her hips started aggressively swaying appeared to gladly reciprocate his advances.

Dany tilted her head to the side, eyes wide in surprise. _Welp if they last the winter holidays they’ll have a good new year._ She thought sarcastically. A hard shove on her shoulder broke her from her reveries.

“Fuck,” she muttered as she turned to give the rude bastard who shoved her a piece of her mind. She turned ready to verbally eviscerate whoever it was when she recognized a stoic pair of granite eyes staring at her with their hands held up.

“Sorry,” He grimaced. “I tried to stop but,” he trailed off, squinting at her.

_I know you from somewhere…._

“Jon Snow!” she snapped her fingers in recognition.

Jon exhaled, his expression shifting to relief. “Daenerys…” He struggled for a moment, his teeth worrying his full bottom lip. "Don't tell me," he closed his eyes.

Dany giggled he looked so cute while attempting to jog his memory.

"Fuck," he opened his eyes. "Tar-" 

"Targaryen" she helps him with a smile. "I'm surprised you got my first name right, it's tricky for Westerosi to pronounce.”

“Well, I traveled a lot growing up.”

“That’s right, you knew about Five Pointz. Where have you traveled to? ”

"All the Free Cities, I was in Astapor attending a military school.” He held his hand to excuse himself ordering a drink. “Would you like anything?”

“Seltzer water,” Her response caused Jon’s eyebrows to knit together. “I’m the DD tonight.”

A look of realization crossed over his comely features. “Right, seltzer water with lemon for the lady as well.”

Dany sat back surprised. She didn’t know of any guy that would order seltzer like that. He must have a girlfriend she reasoned.

“So Jon,” she started as they waited for their drinks. “What brings you out on this lovely night?”

Jon's grey eyes briefly looked her over as if he was trying to gauge if she was being serious or sarcastic. "Oh you know," he gestured to the sweaty mass of bodies gyrating to the latest hip hop song. "I'm here for the conversation and ambiance.”

Dany chuckled. Sarcasm, good.

Jon pouty lips quirked into a smirk. When she met him at the art exhibit last month, she thought he was attractive. The dark eyes chiseled features that could easily get him on a magazine cover, but there was a natural scruffiness to him as well. The beard and the curly black hair still pulled away from his face, and the lips. Dany never consider lips to be a selling point on a man, she was more of an eyes person but she was sold on Jon’s. That night of the show, she chided herself on the missed opportunity. From their brief interaction, a seed of curiosity had taken root and it seemed that this a random encounter was a second chance. 

When the drinks arrived, Jon passed it towards her. He took a sip of his beer. "No I'm here being a wingman" he held his hands up doing air quotes.

"Wingman? And yet you are at the bar?" Dany glanced around to see if she could spot who Jon was supposed to be supporting in their pursuits.

“Yeah but I just got fired,” He laughed. “I’m tired and not in the mood tonight.”

“Long week?”

“You could say that,” He leaned against the bar. “What brought you out?”

Dany looked over her shoulder to see Jhiqui and Irri still dancing but Missy was gone. Irri mouthed ‘bathroom’ as she did another twirl around Jhiqui. “Birthday shenanigans.”

“Ahh, dragged out the house when you could be home watching Netflix?”

Dany laughed. "Exactly! Damn Jon, you know me so well."

“I think that’s half the people in here.” Dany looked around and Jon was right. There was a mixture of people enjoying the night and others checking their phones, counting down the minutes before their uber arrived.

“You’re very insightful,” Dany pointed out.

“Comes with the job.”

“And that is?”

“I work with computer animation,” Dany’s brow furrowed in confusion, how did being an animator relate to being insightful?

“I’m trained to read people and the room so I can draw it later, catch the energy if that makes sense. I have to be perceptive.”

“I get it, I never thought of it that way.” Dany took a sip of her water. “So an animator? Have I seen any of your work? Pixar, Disney?”

“No, I don’t do movies, I’m a video game artist.”

“So you are an artist!, I was right!” she laughed. It sounded like an interesting job but she hadn't played or touched a video game since Sonic. Her current knowledge on the subject was only from watching her nephew play.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that.” He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. “Unless you’re a gamer or an adolescent boy my work is pretty much invisible."

"Oh, I doubt that, plus it sounds really interesting I just-"

“Don’t know what the hell I do,” Jon chuckled again. “It’s really okay, I get it all the time.”

Dany turned away with a frown. Her intention wasn’t to disrespect his craft, but it seems she had hit a sensitive topic in just five minutes of talking _. Good Job Targaryen_ , she scolded herself.

“Well if you weren’t here tonight what would you be doing?” she asked hoping to salvage the conversation.

“Netflix, there’s a series I just started Lucifer?”

“Oh, I love Lucifer, if you like that you should check out The Magicians.”

“That’s in my queue actually,” Jon laughed. “I plan to start that after Lucifer but I just got Disney plus too so I’ve been binge-watching old cartoons." 

Dany giggled. “Wait let me guess, Ducktales?”

A deep baritone chuckled answered her. "Oh, look who is insightful now?" He teased. "But yes that and of course Gargoyles"

“I loved Gargoyles, wait who is your favorite Gargoyle?”

Jon scoffed. “Goliath of course but Coldstone was awesome too, you?”

“Demona, I know she was a villain but her storyline with Macbeth and the Weird sister was brilliant.”

“Oi Jonno did- Oh hello there again." 

Dany glared daggers at the cocky smile of guy she had the displeasure of meeting earlier. “You again? Really?”

She glanced back at Jon who looked confused by the interaction until his expressive eyes widened in realization with his lips pulling into a grimace.

_Of course, what are the odds?_ “Thanks for the drink, I think I’ll be going now.” she gave a terse smile, turning to leave the two friends and the upturned situation behind.

Just her luck, the one seemingly decent guy in the whole place and he was friends with that ass. She made a beeline towards the stairs that led to the second floor. She heard her name being called behind her as she dodges the crowd. Unfortunately, a couple making out in front of her halted her retreat, “Fuck.”

“Hey,”

Dany turned to see Jon standing behind her. The colored strobe lights distorting his handsome features.

“Did he do something to you?”

"You're with him?" she snapped back, her arms defensively crossed her chest.

Jon sighed, running a hand down his face. “What did he do?”

“You’re friend needs to work on his valaryian.”

Jon's shoulders started to shake. He was laughing. He had the audacity to laugh?

“What did he say this time?”

_This time?_ Dany tilted her head, studying the odd man in front of her. “Lēda iā smoking bāne body hae bona, nyke gīmigon ao survived se Vējes Valyriō”

Jon's shoulders shook harder as he bent over, clutching at his sides, He flung his head back in a barking laugh. “I’m so sorry,” he sputtered out. “He’s harmless but his pickup tactics are less than desirable, plus his Valyrian is pretty terrible.”

“I’ve met and dealt with worst, at least he understands what ‘No’ means.” _I’m overreacting,_ she told herself. Dany felt her mouth quirk, Jon’s deep laughter was contagious. The entire interaction with his friend was comical. “You understand Valyrian?”

“Mirrī, more of bastard Valyrian than High Valyrian.” Jon stepped closer. “Hey, I’m sorry about Theon, he can be an ass at times but he’s harmless.”

Dany nodded accepting his apology. The music shifted as a new DJ took the center dance floor. They started playing a familiar song with a call and response for the audience. Jon must have picked up on her slight bobbing to the music because he asked her to dance. Dany agreed and followed him back to the main dance floor.

Dany didn't know what to expect when she started dancing with Jon. Jon started off in front of her doing a simple shoulder shrug with a sway of his hips that she could easily match and vibe off of. Dany didn't think of herself as the best dancer but she wasn't a member of the rhythmless nation either. It wasn't until the DJ switched over to a song that was instantly recognized as a party starter that she saw what Jon had to work with. This must have been his favorite song because the shoulder shrug evolved to a full-on body rock with arm swing around and slight footwork. Dany went with it and complement his movements. She laughed when he playfully bumped into her hip, spinning her around, planting her back against his chest. Dany couldn't remember the last time she danced this hard. She wasn't sure if it was the music or the company but after several high BPM songs, both were damp with sweat. They were now facing each other both laughing and grinning at one another when Dany felt someone tap her shoulder.

“Hey Dany,” Jhiqui glanced around to see Jon. “Hate to interrupt but we should get going. ”

“Going?” She glanced down at her watch her eyes widening at the time, the club would be closing in thirty minutes. She looked over Jhiqui shoulder to see Irri dozing in a booth as Missy was talking to a man sitting next to her.

“Right, I’ll meet you at our table.”

Jhiqui gave her a knowing look, winking at her before turning away disappearing in the thinning crowd. Dany turned back to Jon.

“The birthday girl has turned into a pumpkin, I have to get her home.”

Jon chuckled. “I should go find my friends, they probably left me.” He joked. “This was a definite improvement to my night…well, morning now." 

“I agree.” She murmured.

Both of them staring at one another in their shared companionable silence.

“Can I – “ 

“Do you-“

They both laughed, Jon ran a hand through his hair, loosening from it bun more. “Ladies first.”

“I was going to ask to see your phone.”

Jon tilted his head, a smirk playing on his full lips as he pulled out his phone, unlocking it as he handed it over. Dany entered her number and called her phone. She handed the phone back to Jon.

“What were you about to say?”

He chuckled, tucking it back into his jean pocket. “I was about to ask if I could call you sometime?”

_Hell yes_ , Dany shook her head with a smile. “I think I beat you to that,” she giggled. “I had fun tonight Jon.”

“Me too, I’ll be in touch.” He extended an arm out for a friendly half hug. Dany gladly reciprocated it, his modesty amusing her after the close physical contact they had while dancing. He backed away from her with a soft smile before walking away towards a group of men.

Dany stood admiring the view, once he was out of sight she did a happy little jig like a besotted school girl. The likes of Jon were not around during the day parties of the spring and summer months. He was different and they shared similar likes, something that she wanted to and hope he wanted to explore with her. Maybe there was something to this going out and being sociable after all.

* * *

He didn’t call. It had been three weeks and Jon had all intentions of texting Daenerys and seeing if she was up to hang out or grab some coffee, basically anything but he had been hit with another modified deadline at work and spent the last three weeks stuck in his cubicle putting in sixty to seventy hour work weeks.

It was at this point that if he did call or text he knew she wouldn’t answer and he couldn’t blame her either. He accepted that he fucked up and hoped that maybe kismet would work in his favor and he'd get another opportunity to see her again. He puttered around his bedroom, putting dirty discarded clothes in the hamper. It was an improvement, it looked less disastrous than it had when he got home that evening. There was a knock and opening of the basement door. Grey appeared as he walked down the steps, pausing midway.

“Hey, are you still coming up tonight?”

“I hadn’t planned on it. I was going to hang out down here, get some rest, watch a football match. Besides you don’t want me up there like a third wheel."

Grey scoffed. “Actually I do, Theon decided to bring a date too so this is turning into a mini party.”

“Again, third wheel.”

Grey walked the remaining steps reaching the bottom. “Jon, I get your disappointed about the girl but have I ever steered you wrong?”

“You have, remember the pyramid in Meereen? We got caught and your father had to bail us out?”

A reminiscent grin pulled at Greys' features. "Oh yeah, but that was for artistic expression besides we would’ve never got caught if that corner store didn’t get robbed causing increase patrol rounds.”

Grey placed a heavy hand on Jon's shoulder. "Do this for me, besides I want you to meet this girl. I think you'll like her she's cool and Gendry and Robb are coming as well."

Jon sighed. He just wanted a quiet night in, let his introverted self be great. "You’re not going to drop this are you?”

“Nope.”

"Fine, an hour but after that, I'm going to bed."

Grey pushed away. “Good, they’ll be here in an hour so that gives you some time-” He gestured towards him. “-to clean up.”

Jon looked down at the grey sweatpants and black hoodie he was wearing. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? I’m not trying to impress anyone.”

“You look like death warmed over,” He called over his shoulder. “Just trust me,” He said as the door closed behind him.

Jon gave an annoyed huff. Fine if he was going to sociable he might as well follow his friend's advice. Jon entered the adjoining bathroom, flicking on the light. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Grey was right he did look haggard. He scratched his scruffy beard, his hair loose and limp. He opened the top drawer and pulled out his clippers and plugged them in. He adjusted the mirror, ready to line up his beard. The sooner I get this done the quicker I can disappear, he thought as he started to make himself presentable.

The doorbell ringing woke Jon from his nap. He was sprawled out across his bed, a towel just covering him. He propped himself up on his elbows, reaching for his glasses. Once on he could see his clock and that he had been asleep for over an hour and from the creaks and groans from the floorboards above it seemed the impromptu party was in full swing. Jon quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey henley, pulling his hair back into a messy knot. He slipped his boots on and quickly jogged up the stairs. He opened the door almost taking Talisa out in the process.

“I was wondering where you were, Grey said you were coming up but I told Robb you were probably asleep.”

“You know me,” he laughed, pulling her into a quick hug. “Good to see you. “ He grimaced as he glanced around the packed dining room and living room. _A couple of friends?_ It looks like there are twenty maybe thirty people here. “Where is Robb?”

“Out on the back deck, he’s with Theon and Grey,” 

“Thanks, did you need anything? A drink? Food?”

"No, I'm good." Talisa patted him on the shoulder as she stepped around him entering the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, retrieving a beer bottle that he recognized as Robb’s preferred brand. Jon spun on his heels, heading towards the back as he walked past two girls he didn’t recognize, picking through the spread of wings, pizza, and chips on their beer pong table. He reached the back deck, opening the sliding glass door stepping out into the crisp winter night.

“Oi, look who has arisen!” Theon started.

Jon rolled his eyes, ignoring the jab, as he greeted Gendry, Robb, and Theon. A beautiful redhead was standing next to Theon in a barely-there, clingy emerald dress. She licked her red lips, eying Jon. “Jon, this Ros. Ros this is my other roommate Jon.”

Jon extended his hand, Ros clasped it in her vice-like grip. “Pleasure.”

Jon pried his hand away, redirection his attention to the young woman standing next to Grey. She looked up at him, her amber eyes bright. They widened slightly before she turned away a frown playing on her smirking lips.

“Missandei, I would like you to meet my best mate, Jon.”

"Oi, what about me?" Gendry shouted to the chuckling group.

Grey rolled his eyes. "I've known him, longer mate, plus he's an original crew member."

“Retired crew member,” He extended his hand towards Missandei. “It is nice to meet you.”

“Same,” she murmured. The door behind them opened and closed with a gasp. Jon turned around assuming he would see Arya. It had been months since he saw his cousin and would be good to catch up. Instead of the familiar grey gaze, his eyes landed on a pair of violet eyes fuming at him.

“Daenerys?”

“Jon Snow.” She cocked her head to the side, stepping around him peering over his shoulder. "Miss, did you know about this?”

Missandei shook her head, causing a few of her brown curls to break free. “No, Dany I had no idea, he just came out here and I put two and two together.”

“Wait you guys know each other?” Robb gestured between the two. “How?”

“We met at the gallery two months ago and again at The Mage, downtown.”

“Wait, I remember you! You’re the Valyrian girl I tried to chat up.” Theon’s bellowing cackling broke through the tension. “I didn’t realize- I mean small world but seriously, what are the odds.”

The background conversation faded as Jon tried to keep eye contact with Daenerys while her eyes darted around looking anywhere but at him.

“Miss, I’m not feeling well. I’m going to Uber home. I’ll text you when I get home,” She quickly turned around pulling up the door. “It was nice meeting you all,” she said, disappearing into the house.

_Fuck._ Jon ignored Theon’s jabs as he followed after Daenerys. She quickly maneuvered through the crowd, effectively escaping him for the second time. Jon gave chase to his Cinderella, ignoring the party guest and even receiving a pointed glare when he darted past Arya. She had reached the front door, roughly grabbing her jacket causing the coat rack to sway.

“Daenerys!”

She threw open the front door, jogging down the steps, her eyes focus on the phone in her hand.

“Daenerys, please wait.”

Daenerys continued her escape further down the street. Jon jumped down the starts breaking into a jog as he called her name. She finally stopped, her shoulders sagging slightly. Daenerys turned around, her expression blank and closed off, “Yes?”

“This is becoming a bit of a habit huh?” He attempted to joke. This was obviously the wrong move from the frustrated roll of her eyes he received as she turned her back on him, continuing her retreat.

“Hey, Sorry, I can explain.”

“Can you?” she wheeled on him so quickly he almost ran into her. “Because I thought we had a good time and not to sound desperate but you didn’t answer my texts so I took it as you weren’t interested so now neither am I .”

“It was work,” he spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. “I had multiple project deadlines this time of year, and I’ve been working sixty-hour weeks. It’s a shit excuse but you can even ask Grey or Theon. This is the first time I’ve been home in three weeks.”

Her eyes soften slightly with understanding but she looked away. “Fine, say I do believe you.” She paused, shaking her head the silver curls bouncing against her shoulders. “and I can’t believe I’m saying or doing this,” she sighed, her eyes closing, “but prove it.”

“Prove it?”

Daenerys nodded. “Yes, prove it.”

Jon frowned, did she actually want him to take her down to his office at this time of night? She couldn’t be serious.

“You told me what you do for a living.” She cocked her head, challenging him. “Show me what you’ve been working on.”

“Okay, I can do that, but we’ll need to go back to the house.”

“Fine,” Daenerys brushed past him as they both headed back to the house. Jon opened the door for them, he took her jacket and placing it back on the coat rack. He guided her towards the door that led to the basement. Dany followed him and waited on the landing as he closed the door behind them muffling the music. Jon walked around her, turning back towards her when he noticed the hesitation in her steps.

“No funny business, I promise,” Jon stood a few steps below her.

Dany walked down the remaining stairs entering Jon’s fortress of solitude. Outside of his roommates and family, no one ever came down to the basement. The basement was long and narrow with spots of the original brickwork exposed. The room opened up at the opposite end with glass doors and a patio to the back yard. A hodgepodge of bookcases lined the wall, holding an array of books, albums, pictures, and knick-knacks Jon had collected over the years. In one corner his now messy desk was situated with sketches and markers scattered about. In the center of the room, there was a black leather couch in front of a flat-screen television. Past that there was a door that leads to the bathroom and tucked away in a corner was his bed. Daenerys stood for a few moments taking it all in, her attention was drawn to the sketches that lined the corkboard beside his desk.

“That’s mostly my stuff,” He stood behind her. “Most of it is sketches of stuff I’ve done before that I use as references, inspiration when I get stuck on a concept. ”

Jon reached around her to turned on his desktop, both monitors coming to life. He pulled out a chair, gesturing for her to sit as he settled behind his desk. Over the next several minutes, Jon loaded up a few 3D mock-ups he had been working on and a few pieces of concept art. Daenerys sat attentively listening as he explained what each one was and technicalities behind, only asking him to clarify when he became too engrossed in tech speak. Daenerys shifted in the seat, leaning forward studying a piece of concept art that depicted the Lands of Always Winter. While he was loading up another file, he heard the chair scrap next to him. He looked up to see Daenerys standing in front of a picture hanging on the wall. He stood up to see what picture had caught her attention when she plucked it off the wall, turning towards him with a surprised expression. 

She looked down at the photo and back at him.

“It’s you! You’re Ghost two-eighty-three!”

Jon laughed. He pulled the picture from her grasp to see it was a picture of him and Grey. They were barely sixteen when this photo was taken. It was one of the rare photos of them taken with their old crew. All of them standing proudly in front of his tag. The unmistakable Dire wolf outline that he used in all his old pieces.

“Yeah, that’s me. ”

Dany’s eyes widened, Jon could see the hues of blue and gold that made up her violet eyes.

“I saw your work in Qarth and Meereen. You were part of the Black Fist Crew.”

“Not officially,” Jon started. “I hung out with them and went to school with most of them.” Jon walked over to a bookcase, retrieving a photo album. He turned to the page and there were several grainy photos of them, working on their pieces at Five Pointz. Daenerys took the album from Jon, sitting back down in the chair. She flipped through a few pages, “Why didn’t you saying anything when I mentioned this at the show?”

Jon shrugged, sitting back down in the chair. “Don’t know, it was years ago.”

“But still,” she turned the photo album back towards Jon, pointing at one of his favorite pieces. He had depicted the legends of the North in his signature style. “You have two completely different art styles. I don't see this when I'm looking at that." She pointed at the concept of art. "Jon you are very talented. If I were you I would be putting my work up everywhere.”

“Oh?” Jon chuckled. “What would you have me do? Throw up a piece down on River Row? Or the old warehouse near Blackwater Bay? The gold cloaks would be on me so quick.”

“True, but it’s a thought,” Daenerys chuckled with a shrug. “Would you believe that I use to tag things as well?”

“Really?” the list of things they had in common was growing. Daenerys nodded, she gestured to Jon's sketchbook on his desk. He grabbed it and handed it to her along with a marker. He watched as she quickly sketched out an image. She flipped it over back towards him. "A Dragon?"

“It’s my family sigil. Theon was right, I am Valyrian via Dragonstone. Been around Dragon lore my entire life so it made sense.”

Jon looked down at the simple three-headed design. "Why three heads?"

“House Targaryen founders, but that’s a story for another day.”

Jon reached over taking the binder from her. He flipped a few pages before handing it back. The photos were from the few years after school when they had led a nomadic lifestyle wandering around The Free Cities. They spent that year, living in the moment, putting up art, tagging any and everything. Nothing compared to the feeling of running from the cops after putting up your art with a spray can of paint in your hand. A warmth settled in Jon as he reminiscent on the memories of his reckless youth before his uncles brought him home to gain experience not from the streets of Essos but a traditional art school in White Harbor.

They both lost track of time as they sat and talked about his artwork, their time spent in Essos, reminiscing about their unconventional time there. During their conversations, Jon had learned that Daenerys was a social worker for child protective services. A position that Jon expressed admiration for, Daenerys received his compliment with a blush before shifting the conversation away from her, telling him success stories of those kids that got out of the system. Daenerys saw her job as rewarding, protecting and advocating for such a vulnerable population. However, the hours were long and it was emotionally taxing. She often found a balance going to the gym but according to Missy, there was more to life than the endless work-gym-sleep cycle.

Jon heard her phone vibrate against the couch cushions.

“Shite!” she popped up, jostling Jon in the process. “How long have we’ve been down here?”

They had been so lost in their time together neither had noticed how quiet it had become upstairs.

Jon grabbed his phone and there were several missed calls and texts. Daenerys walked towards the stairs, her phone pressed against her ear. 

Jon stood up giving her space as he tided up the room. He glanced up to see her click the phone with a groan. “Well,” she started. “It seems I'm going to be stuck here for an awhile. Missy left over an hour ago and my Uber won’t be here for another thirty minutes.”

“I can drive you home,” He offered.

Daenerys smiled. “Thanks, but I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

Jon waved her concerns away, reaching for his car keys. Daenerys softly smiled as she began to collect her items and put on her shoes. A few minutes later Jon opened his door to see the house empty. Both Theon and Grey in their rooms. He ushered Daenerys out the house towards his Jeep.

Jon navigated the near-empty streets towards a more historical area outside of Kings Landing proper. They continued their conversation as Jon turned down a street where a historic apartment building stood. Jon parked his car, getting out and opening her door. Daenerys entered the key code opening the door for them both, Jon followed.

The foray had a pre-war art-deco design that’s beauty wasn't missed on him. "I'm glad you gave me a second chance.”

Daenerys smiled. “Me too but technically this would be a third but who’s counting?”

Jon barked out a laugh. He was starting to like this Daenerys Targaryen more and more. “Do you have any plans for the holidays?”

“I’m going home to Dragonstone, my older brother is organizing Christmas this year. What about you?”

"Winterfell, for an annual family gathering."

“Ahhh, that’s where the northern accent comes from,” Daenerys teased, her eyes bright. “Well Jon this is where our paths separate and I bid you a good night.” She turned towards the elevator but quickly turned back around. “I would say call me before you leave town, but I know you won’t.”

Jon’s face fell.

“Gotcha,” she winked and started to laugh at his expense.

_She’s good and I like her._

“Good night Jon,” she quickly kissed his cheek, her cheeks coloring as she pulled away.

“Good night Daenerys.”

“Oh, and Jon, you can call me Dany,” The elevator rang behind her.

Jon spun his keys on his pointer finger, his hand clasping around it, catching it with a jangle.

“Good night Dany,”

Dany smiled what he was now recognizing as one of her endearing soft smiles as she the elevator doors closed, leaving him standing in the atrium grinning like a fool.

* * *

Jon checked his watch, shit he was going to be late. He sent off the file to his boss, glad to finally be done for the night. The office was quiet as everyone else had left already and was downstairs at the holiday party. Jon stood up stretching, thankfully the dress code was casual and he could freshen up there and not have to entertain the thought of running home and getting stuck in rush hour traffic. Jon power down his computer, all three monitor turning dark. Jon picked up his duffel bag heading towards the locker room.

It was one of the many perks of working at Biostorm Arts, one of the top video game developers in Westeros. The amenities overrode the horrific hours that kept the employees happy. Happy employees were productive employees and were more likely to be amiable to work longer hours to meet deadlines if they could practically live here with the gym, locker room and even living quarters occupying the top floors. Jon was one of those employees, choosing to utilize those living quarters. 

A long hot shower later, Jon sat on a bench dressing in relative silence when he heard his phone chime. He picked it up.

**_‘I’m ten minutes away, is parking good in this area?’_ **

Jon smiled. He texted back.

**_‘I gave your name to the building security guard, you can park in the underground just give your name. I’ll meet you in the Atrium.”_ **

Jon set his phone down, buttoning the black dress shirt he had opted to wear. Tucking it into his dark rinse blue jeans. He sat down to tie his black boots, glancing at his reflection.

_She’s right, I do look like a hipster_.

After the previous gaffe and finally settling everything right, Jon and Dany had been texting non-stop the past two weeks. During one of their flirty exchanges, Jon opted to call her to ask if she would be his 'plus one' for the holiday party. Dany at first thought he was joking wondering how someone who proclaimed to despise all the pomp and circumstance around the holidays would even go to a holiday party, but she would love to attend with him. _Is this their first date?_ Jon wondered. They had randomly run into each other on three different occasions over the last two months but this one was planned, so it did look like his company’s holiday party would be their first official date.

Jon dropped his bag back off at his desk as he made his way to the elevators. As he rode down, his phone chimed again, announcing that Dany was here and on her way up from the parking garage.

The elevator doors open into the main atrium, he could hear the chatter and noise carrying over from the second and third adjourning atriums where the holiday party was being held. There was light holiday music in the background as Jon walked over to stand near the parking garage elevators. He watched them open and silver head pop out looking both ways before stepping fully out.

Dany spotted him and smiled as she walked over to him, her eyes widening as she approached.

“Hey,”

They gave each other a polite half-hug, she smelled of a citrusy scent, different than the fragrance she wore at the party.

She stood grinning at him wearing a dark red dress under a black leather jacket. Jon chuckled, toeing her combat boots against his, “We match.”

“Great minds think alike,” She tapped the side of her forehead, her eyes glancing around him at the figure behind him. “Is that The Lion of Night?”

Jon smirked, looking back at the snarling Lion headed figure, brandishing his claws with an obsidian blade held overhead. "It is, you played The Long Night series?”

“My nephew did, well still does. He loved the Rhoynar expansion pack. That guy right there took him a week to beat. He’s going to flip when I tell him I got to visit Biostorm Arts headquarters.” She took a quick selfie in front of the statue. “Now, I’ll be an even cooler than his Aunt Doreah and his Dornish aunts.”

Jon smirked extended his arm towards her to which Dany looped her one arm through as he led them towards the party. “He is really excited about the next game in the series, ‘The Night Watch’, it’s on his birthday list.”

“Well, maybe I’ll see if I can get him some Night King artwork? Do you think he would like that?”

“Jon, if I return to Dragonstone with anything from the Long Night series, he’ll freak out and like me more than his parents,” She laughed. Jon chuckled with her as he rested his hand against her lower back as they entered the crowded room.

People were standing milling around the cocktail tables, eating finger foods and holding drinks. The line to the two open bars almost circled around each other. Spread out as focal points were the statues of key characters from their gaming series all backlit with either blue or white lights. Above the blue accent lights continued with twinkling silver lights hanging from the glass ceiling. The silver and dark grey colors blended well with the company colors.

“Oi Snow!”

Jon looked to his right to see Pyp waving him over. Grenn stood next to him sipping his ale waggling his eyebrows once he saw Dany. Edd was talking to Sam and a very pregnant Gilly.

This could go either way, knowing how blunt his friends could be but if she could handle Theon she could handle anyone.

“Ready?”

“As I will ever be.”

* * *

“No, I refuse to believe that was your worst Christmas gift,” Grenn shook his head.

“Well we do gag gifts in my family and my brother Vis being Vis decided to push the envelope, so thats how I got the crotchless panties and handcuffs for Christmas while my brother Rhae got a cock ring and whip set.”

Grenn threw his head back in laughter.

“That’s hilarious, we’re gonna have to do that next year, gag gifts instead of Secret Santa.”

“I always preferred gag gifts over Secret Santa, they always end disastrously."

“You still upset by that Jon?” Pyp teased.

“Why what happened?” Dany asked the group.

Edd looked over at Jon before speaking. “We did a secret Santa and Jon secret Santa got him underwear…thongs to be exact.”

Dany choked on the wine she was sipping on, dotting the white table cloth with a red spray. “What?” she sputtered. “Why and who would give you thongs?”

Jon blushed, shaking his head. "It was Tormund, he uses to work here but relocated to run the Northern extension. I was drunk and was complaining about-“

“He was complaining about a girl he was dating. She kept stealing his boxers,” Grenn finished

“So Tormund helped him out," Pyp said with a shrug. “Replaced his stolen boxers.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Sam pointed out with a sly grin.

Dany leaned in whispering against his ear, “I promised to never steal your boxers but hoodies are fair game.” 

He shivered, “That’s fine, lacey panties are fair game as well,” he teased with a wink. Dany pulled back with an arched eyebrow, her cheeks tinted with a blush.

“We’ll have to see about that,” she responded, her voice husky, biting her lip.

Jon bit back a groan, thankful he opted for a looser pair of jeans tonight. If he weren’t a gentleman he would’ve pulled her into a quiet corner a long time ago. They had been teasing each other all night with light touching, lingering hands on the small of their backs, whispering to each other, their lips incredibly close that it would only take a slight nudge. His mouth dry from the thought, he picked up his abandoned water, quickly chugging it.

“What about you Jon?”

“Hm?”

“What movie or special always reminds you of the holiday season,” Gilly repeated the question.

“Easy, Scrooged with Bill Murray.”

“What? What about National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation?!” Grenn started. “That movie is a classic! Every time I watch it, I die laughing and I’ve seen it at least a million times.”

"That movie is so quotable," Edd said. “And why is the carpet all wet, Todd?”

“I don’t know Margo!!” They all repeated in the same mocking tone, laughing.

“I agree with Jon, I love Scrooged and it’s just as quotable," Pyp said. "Would you please, for the love of God, and your own body-"

“Stop the damn hammering!” Jon finished laughing with Pyp.

The group continued to talk about movies and specials ranging from ‘It’s a Wonder Life’ that both Sam and Edd claimed as their holiday to go to movie to ‘A Charlie Brown Christmas’ brought up by Gilly. Till Grenn brought up ‘Die Hard’ as a Christmas movie that caused a boisterous discourse amongst the group.

“What about you Daenerys?” Gilly asked. “Do you have a favorite?”

“I have two, and first let me just say I think it’s a travesty that no one mentions 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' as a holiday classic,” Dany held her hand against her chest in a dramatic fashion.

The group groaned but agreed the animated classic was one that they looked for every holiday season.

“What is the second?”

Dany swirled her drink in hand. “I don’t think it ever played here, They played it all the time in Braavos and it was called ‘A Claymation Christmas Special’?”

“I haven’t heard of that one, what was it?” Edd asked.

“It’s a pretty random special with stop motion clay animation hosted by two dinosaurs with videos of Christmas carols. My favorite was the California raisins singing ‘Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer’.”

The group looked at each other with blank expressions. “I’ve never heard of that one,” Jon glanced down at her as she moved closer to him.

“Yeah, it was one I use to torture my mom with every year,” she laughed, the smile did not quite reach her eyes. Jon rubbed her lower back. He knew there was a story there but tonight wasn’t the night for that.

As the evening continued, it was probably the best holiday party Jon had ever attended. The person tucked under his arm had something to do with it. Slowly the group dispersed, some going home, others continuing the celebration at another bar. Jon had to return to his office to retrieve his belongings before leaving for the night. Dany followed him back to his office when they passed one of the conference rooms that had a panoramic view of Blackwater Bay. He found Dany standing in front of one of the floor to ceiling windows, the twinkling of the lights from the city below them. He could see the old shipping district with its empty warehouse that use to be busy with dock workers. 

Jon stepped behind her, resting his hands against her hips.

“This view is amazing, I would never get any work done.”

“That’s why they have us in cubicles,” Jon joked. “But an even better view is from the rooftop, they let us up there in the summertime. Being one of the taller buildings on the outskirts of town you can see all of Kings Landing sprawled out.”

“It reminds me of Dragonstone,” Dany sighed, leaning against his chest. “Are you looking forward to going back to Winterfell next week?”

“Yes and No.”

Dany shifted against him to look back at him with a curious expression.

“I’m looking forward to the cold, getting to see Ghost again. Granted it will be like the threshold of hell with all of us home again but it will be nice to see everyone. Mom will be complaining that I’m too thin and need rest but she’ll be happy I’m home.”

“And the no?”

Jon pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Because there is someone I wasn’t expecting coming into my life that I’m going to miss.”

Dany threaded her fingers with his, leaning her head against his chest. “The feeling is mutual Jon. I’m going to miss you too." She turned in his arms. "I didn't expect that the broody hipster I met that night of the art showing, would become an important person in my life.”

Jon leaned down, their foreheads touching. “Me neither, I wasn’t even supposed to be there that night, I was supposed to be here working.”

Dany pulled back. "Well, I'm glad." Jon lowered his head meeting her lips in a soft kiss. He felt her tongue glide along his bottom lip coaxing him to open it, deepening the kiss. Dany hands found their way to the loose curls at the nape of his neck. Running her nails across his neck, sending electric shocks down to his groin. Dany groaned against his mouth, a delicious sound that drove them both into a frenzy. Dany nipping at his lips, giggling as Jon chased after her retreating lips. Jon nuzzled against her jaw, his teeth grazing against the soft hollow of her neck. Dany shuddered in his arms as he latched his mouth on a spot below her ear, sucking and biting at it. _I found her spot._ Dany pulled back with a gasp, her chest heaving. He looked down to see her pupils wide and lips swollen.

“Jon.”

“Yes.”

She licked her lips, toying with a button on his shirt.

“Can we go somewhere? More private?”

“We can go back to my place?” he asked, clearly catching her off guard. “No pressure either, I just-“

"Don't want the night to end." Dany finished with a soft smile. She rose on her toes kissing him quickly before they could get carried away again. "and yes I would like that."

Jon shifted them, his arm resting across her shoulders as she was now tucked against his side. They summoned the elevator that quickly opens with a ding. They walked inside, Jon pushing the button for the parking garage.

“I parked next to you,” she whispered as her small hand firmly squeeze his ass. Jon startled staring down to see an impish smirk on those perfect lips. Jon inwardly grinned, _Maybe Theon has a point to this cuffing thing._

* * *

Dany threw the dress she had pulled out into a growing pile on her bed. She grunted as she started digging through her closet. _Damn it where were they_?

"Miss!" she yelled.

“Yeah? Shite!” Missy dodge a single blue pump that flew by her head. “What the hell is going on in here?”

Dany pulled back from her closet, “Have you seen my black red bottom shoes?”

Missy eyes narrowed, she shook her head and walked into the disaster area of Dany’s room and retrieved the prized stiletto shoes, still in the box from the top of Dany’s closet.

“What’s wrong?” she asked sitting down on her bed. “Does this have something to do with Jon?”

Jon. After the holiday party, that memorable night they spent together. The two weeks apart were the longest week of her life. They spent the winter holiday texting, face timing and talking whenever they had free time from their families. It was during their late night, early morning, hours' long talk that she discovered Jon was reserved, almost broody but he would become animated anytime they talked about a subject he was passionate about. She noticed he would run his hands through his hand after she teased him. He would rub his neck if he was contemplating a thoughtful response. She even found herself opening up to Jon, talking about her childhood, her absent father and her mother’s death that sent her into the foster care system, an experience that guided her to her current career.

Dany had been back for a couple of days while he remained in Winterfell. Jon had been close-lipped about their New Year's Eve plans however after an honest conversation where they shared how certain events left them jaded, Jon all but assured her that this year would be different and she trusted him. 

“You are overthinking this, you could go out wearing a garbage bag and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Dany rolled her eyes. "I just want this to be special, He's a really sweet Miss and I like him. He isn’t like the other guys.”

“I can tell, I’m just glad that he and Grey are roommates. Makes it easier to carpool,” she giggled.

“You forgot about Theon.”

"Oh, you don't know. Theon has been spending all his time with Ros lately. He only goes home to change and then he's out again. She has her place."

“So that’s why you’ve been gone so much,” her gaze narrowed. “You little harlot,” she teased throwing a shirt at Missy.

Missy toppled over, laughing hysterically. “Can you blame me? Have you seen Grey?”

“I have but-“

"He's not Jon," she nodded. "Oh, girl you got it bad."

“I do,” she heard her phone vibrate against her dresser. She picked up to read a text from Jon.

**_‘Change in plans, wear something comfortable, all black, meet me at this address at nine’_ **

Dany’s mouth twisted into a frown. _What was he playing at?_ She glanced at the pile of clothes and sighed. She turned towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings and a hoodie.

“What’s that?”

“Change in plans.” She walked over to her closet, retrieving a pair of well-worn black converse sneakers. She handed her phone to Missy, who read the text her expression growing curious. “Are you going to a night paintball match? or robbing a corner store?”

Dany shrugged, “I have no clue. Jon wants it to be a surprise so I guess I'll find out in an hour.”

An hour later Dany stood outside an abandoned warehouse near the waterfront. The streets even in this mostly deserted part of the city were still crowded with New Year’s revealers. She glanced up and down the street, but did not see Jon. She wrapped her arms around herself hoping to fend off the chill from the water. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, she almost turned when a northern burr caressed her ear, “Shhhh, it’s me.”

Dany tilted her head back to see Jon, who was also dressed in all black gazing down at her. He kissed her quickly turning her around in his arms. “You look great,” he pulled her into his arms, causing Dany to immediately melt into the embrace. It had been too long since she last saw him.

"Jon, what are we doing?"

“It’s a surprise,” there was a twinkle in his granite eyes, he grabbed her hand as they started down the block. Jon stopped at a nondescript corner, his eyes darting around. Dany was about to question him when he darted down an empty alleyway pulling her with him. They jogged down it. Jon stopped, he looked up and down before he reached up pulling down the fire escape. 

“You up first, I’ll meet you on the landing.”

Dany scurried up the ladder, stopping on the landing. Jon followed behind her as he pulled the ladder back in place, he walked past her, keeping an eye on their surroundings. He reached for a window and opened it beckoning her to follow him inside. Dany stepped through the window into an empty room. Jon followed, slowly closing it behind him. He turned and grinned at her.

“Jon-“

He pressed a finger against her lip, “Come on.” he grabbed her hand again as he led her through the building. Dany lost track of where they were going but she could tell they were going upwards. Jon seemed very familiar with this abandoned building, stopping every so often, checking.

“Perfect, they are spread thin tonight.”

“Who?”

“Security. I have the patrol schedule memorized, but it differs when it’s a holiday, plus the gold cloaks are stretch thin tonight,” He winked. They entered a large deserted space with floor to ceiling windows. Jon led her towards another ladder, this time there was a hatch. He climbed and opened it. He held his hand back towards her, “Come on.”

Dany soon found herself on the building’s rooftop, there were large pieces of pipes and brickwork to navigate as she walked towards the edge. The gleaming spires and glass buildings of downtown Kings Landing dotting the skyline in front of them.

“Jon, this is beautiful.”

"That's not the best part," He pulled her towards the other end of the rooftop and stopped in front of a freshly painted white wall.

“What is this?”

He smiled, dropping the backpack he was carrying. “It’s not River Row, but you said ‘if I were you, I’d be putting up my work everywhere,” he repeated the words she had spoke to him in his basement bedroom.

Jon gestured towards the wall. He removed a red spray paint can from the backpack, shaking it. He extended it towards her. “You said you regretted not putting up your tag, now’s your chance.”

Dany felt her throat close. She shouldn't feel this emotional over such a simple but sweet gesture. Damn this man, he truly got her. She pulled him down by the lapels of his jacket, kissing him soundly. "Thank you, Jon but I'll only do it you join me?"

Jon grinned, “A collaboration? I’m a bit rusty but I have some ideas.” He pulled out a dark blue spray paint can, shaking it causing the rattle to echo around them, “Let’s do it.”

* * *

Jon stepped back, pulling down the bandanna that covered his mouth to admire their work. He glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight. They had made quick work of it, he was surprised a guard hadn’t come up yet. Dany stepped back to join him, pulling off her bandana.

“What do you think?”

Jon looked at the colorful stylized tag. It wasn’t his traditional style, there was no Direwolf. Jon had used it too much on his Biostorm projects, the appearance of it on a rooftop would have exposed him and Dany’s dragon wasn’t to her liking but the work she did on the rest was clean. She could’ve easily fit in with their crew in Astapor. “I think it’s ready for our signatures. Jon pulled the bandanna back up as he signed with a ‘Ghost283’.

Dany signed it as well stepping away.

“Ice and Fire? I thought your family motto was ‘Fire and Blood’? ”

“It’s is but figured, I’m fire,” she sauntered over towards him. “You’re ice, Fire and Ice…Ice and Fire…that’s us.”

_Us._ Jon grinned, catching her hand pulling her towards him, “I like the sound of that.”

Jon leaned down giving her a lingering kiss with a promise for more later. She nipped at his bottom lip as she pulled away. They took a few pictures in front of their piece. The teasing of one another increasing exponentially. Jon was nuzzling against her neck, his hands running up and down her back as he nipped at her ear, causing her to groan. The crack and boom of the fireworks broke through their little bubble alerting them of the New Year. 

“Happy New Year, Jon.”

“Happy New Year, Dany.”

Jon brushed his lips against hers, Dany pulled him in closer. They were filthy from painting but that was the last thing on his mind as they both aggressively deepen the kiss, nipping and tugging at each other's lips and clothes. There was something sexy about seeing Dany in her gear and working that stoked a fire within him. They both pulled back panting, the red, blue and bright white colors of the fireworks lighting up around them.

“Oy! You two!”

Jon’s eyes widened as the bobbling light of the security guard closed in on them.

“Shite!” They both laughed as Jon picked up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Together hand in hand they ran towards their exit, escaping the security guard. As they ran and jumped down the fire escape, Jon landed first on the ground, catching her as she jumped. Jon grabbed her hand as they ran down the street disappearing in the New Years' crowd. Seeing they were no longer being followed, Jon stopped. He looked down to see an exciting mischevious glint in her violet eyes. This year just kicked off with a promising start. 

* * *

A/N: Lēda iā smoking bāne body hae bona, nyke gīmigon ao survived se Vējes Valyriō

With a smoking hot body like that, I know you survived the doom of valyria

Theon your pick up lines are truly terrible...lol

Here is Jon and Danys collaboration tag at the end, done by me. The lighting is off in this pic, it's more vibrant in person and as much as I itch to become a "vandal" again. I can't risk getting arrested for putting this up on a prime rooftop I spotted the other day. LOL

**Author's Note:**

> The Five Pointz warehouse actually existed in Queens, New York before it was torn down. Jon's tag actually exists but I did it on a smaller scale since I can't get arrested for doing tags. I have to be responsible. I'll post it on my Tumblr and here once it's done, but didn't want to delay the update.


End file.
